


The Way Your Body Moves

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, big time smut, reader flirts with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Oberyn and Ellaria have noticed you for your voice at first and your body second. You were like a siren to them singing your slow love songs to them, but what happens when they find you singing your songs to other lovers?





	The Way Your Body Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Original Request: May I request and would you do poly with Oberyn and Ellaria from Got? Thanks. Maybe one where they are both dating the reader and reader sexually teasing them and frustrate them when others flirt with her and reader pretending to flirt back just to make them jealous and then making their move when catching her alone

Ellaria discovered you first. The sun kissed your skin as if the heat worshipped you. Dornish wine colored your lips and added a sweet song to your voice. You sang to the Dornish people with nothing but your musical instrument in your hands. You asked for no money, just for people to sit and listen. 

People needed music, but Ellaria needed you.

She had brought you in front of Oberyn for you to sing in front of the court and the family, and Oberyn did the same as his wife did. He closed his eyes and smelled lilies and lavender. The scent itself made him want to follow you into bed. Your voice sang low, sad songs of past lovers. When Oberyn opened his eyes, he was lost in the color of yours.

He wished he could paint that color of every wall he saw. He wanted to see nothing but your eyes.

When Oberyn and Ellaria invited you to more events, you started to get the hint. In Dorne, love was not seen as monogamous or strict as the rest of Westeros. Love was free. Love was meant to be shared. You considered yourself lucky to be wanted by both husband and wife. 

It started with small gestures. Ellaria held your hand while walking through the gardens. She answered any question you asked of her. Her childhood. Her loves. Her hates. Her daughters. She was a new book your eyes had the pleasure of reading. Every turn of the page, you studied her. She studied the way you walked through the garden.

You weren’t a dancer, but you walked and ran like one. How your feet glided across the stone and sand floors. 

Oberyn would place gentle kisses on your face at night when he escorted you back to your chambers. He would whisper sweet nothings into your ears and ask you to return to his chambers with him. Every night, you would sweetly deny him. Not out of interest, but out of patience. You were not like your partners. They were committed to each other. You were committed to your own desires.

Oberyn and Ellaria did not feel betrayal when they watched another man’s hands take hold of your hips. They did not feel anger when he breathed the same as you. No, you were allowed to do as you pleased. After all, you were not royal. You were their lover.

But it did drive them insane.

How Ellaria’s mind played her own fantasy. She imagined she was the man. Smelling your sweet breath of wine and fruit. Touching your exposed skin in the summer sun and tasting your lips. She wanted you to touch her intimately. For you to feel her breasts, the way you felt the man’s chest. 

Oberyn imagined himself ripping you away from the man. Simply pushing him aside and taking you for himself. His tongue playing with the inside of your mouth. His hands gripping and holding you to him, so he couldn’t possibly share you. More selfish thoughts came to mind, but Ellaria snapped him out of it with her own lips.

As they showed their own passion in front of you, you were not phased. In fact, it became a pattern. Oberyn or Ellaria would ask you to bed. They would whisper dirty ideas into your ear. They would sing you your own songs, but each time you denied them. Only for you to flirt with others. Sometimes another man would hold you in his arms. Sometimes they caught another woman dancing closely with you.

Ellaria was never angered by your little games. She caught on faster than her husband did. Oberyn had nearly planned to take you right then and there the next time he caught you locking lips with another person. She calmed her husband told him a plan that you couldn’t deny.

They would have you together. 

It was on an ordinary summer night. The summer winds blew through Dorne to create a chill that was unexpected. Again, Ellaria escorted you back to your chambers just like you asked. When you reached there, you opened the door to find Oberyn behind it. His warm hands steadied you as Ellaria placed her sweetwine lips on yours. She was soft and slow like any good woman would be. Her hands tangled in your hair as Oberyn pulled you into the room.

He tickled and poked you as you let out giggles. He pulled at the strings of your colored silks to watch them fall to the floor. The way your body moved in his hands felt like magic to him. As if the Maiden had formed you perfect in her hands and the Mother gave you a sexual appeal no gender could deny. Whereas the Stranger gave you an air of mystery that drove Oberyn and Ellaria crazy.

Ellaria kneaded your breasts while you worked on her clothes. Her dress fell in one piece just as yours did. Both of you had the same thought in mind. You wanted them just as they wanted you. Oberyn kissed down your back leaving a trail of his own before he smacked your ass and kissed it. And how badly he wanted to grab it and squeeze. 

As your body towered over Ellaria’s, you showered her with kisses and light bites. She moaned and sang your sweet songs in your ear. Poetry spilled from her mouth every time your mouth touched her skin. You responded happily to her touch until you felt Oberyn’s tongue on your womanhood. 

The way your body responded to his touch made him want you so much more. Your body sang to the beat of his drum. You’ve never had two lovers at once like this before. You laughed along with them feeling each of their joy build up inside of them. Ellaria pushed you back onto Oberyn. His cock slid inside of you. You were wet as the water just outside their doors. 

While Oberyn guided you up and down his cock, Ellaria’s mouth entertained your clit. She sucked, kissed, and teased it, making sure you felt everything you had coming to you. After all, you were theirs. The way your body reacted to them belonged to them. 

Moans and curses left your mouth as your internal clock wound up. The pleasure they provided you grew intense. Oberyn whispered his dirty thoughts into your ear once more. Telling you how you belonged to them now. No other lover could make you feel like you felt now. Your grip on Ellaria’s hair became tight as her mouth buried itself on your pussy.

You gasped for air. You drowned in their love, and when you couldn’t take it anymore your body sang for them. It shook and twitched until you were done. They let you fall into your bed feeling the softness and emptiness without them. You watched them leave your room. Their smiles knew exactly what you desired now.


End file.
